1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for collecting content, and more particularly, content-collecting apparatus wherein a device that is adjacent to the content-collecting apparatus is recognized and connected to the content-collecting apparatus and characteristics are extracted from the content based on characteristics and usage situations of the content that is being executed by a user of the device and the content relating to the characteristics is collected from the device that is connected to the content-collecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of content-creating devices have been made, and the variety and amount of produced content have been gradually increasing. When content that is created at the same event and stored in different devices needs to be managed, all of the content is stored in one place to make its management simpler. A user may then access desired content by using a viewer or gathers the desired content by searching for it, and classifies the desired content by creating a folder of a desired name and by storing the content in the folder. When content of the same event is stored in different devices, if an step of managing and collecting the content is completed in one device, another device must be connected to the device of which the step of managing and collecting the content has been completed, so as to perform a series of steps repeatedly. In particular, when there is no space to store much of the content at one time, that is, when there is no Information Technology (IT) device with a large enough capacity, such as a Personal Computer (PC), the user is inconvenienced. For example, the same image file may be stored in duplicate in different folders or may not be easily stored in a specific folder. When a user cannot remember the location where desired content is stored, the desired content cannot be found, or it takes long time to find the desired content, a user is inconvenienced. Thus, there is a need for a method of collecting content where the user can gather a desired content easily based on the user or content.